General Guy
General Guy is a High Rank Shy Guy first appearing in the original Paper Mario game. He is shown to be the leader of the Shy Guys and mainly operates a toy-like vehicle when in battle while being assisted by Shy Guys. Physical Appearance He is shown to be identical to a regular Shy-Guy with the exception of his white cloak, an officer's cap, 2 gold colour shoulder pads and a gold and red medal. Appearances Pathverse In the Pathverse, General Guy serves as the Childish, Military leader of the Shy Guy Kingdom. The first established colony of the Shy Guys was built in the second age by General Guy and several hundred Shy Guys seeking settlements and eventually a second was built. To increase versatility and the ease of going city to city the Shyguy Express was built to transport Shy Guys and Cargo from each city alike with ease. As the Shy Guys gained more resources, expanded and gained allies, the track was extended to reach their allies and General Guy gained an economic profit from it. Eventually after Bowser raided Devotee and took control over it, General Guy built a track going to Devotee to transport soldiers, supplies and important figures to hold meetings during the war against the rebels. Eventually, a Scouter Drone with a bomb planted on it managed to get onto the train to sabotage it, with the worst affected areas being the First Class Cabin (The cabin in which General Guy was sitting in) and the Economy Cabin (Where soldiers were transported back and forth) leaving General Guy dead. The General's Goomsday General Guy returns to the Mario-ish canon in Goomsday Wii. Acting under the orders of Goomboss, he rallies the Shy Guys against Waluigi. While his armies march against the King of Cheaters, the General builds a Super Castle/hotel for him and his army: the Maskplex. When the General is met, he draws out a Clone-making Rifle and creates dark clones of everyone in the room. A small advantage to this is that Luigi and Mario are created as dark clones for Waluigi and Shadow Mario. If Bowser Jr. uses his Paint to restrain these two, and you don't beat them up, they will be released when General Guy is defeated. This is easy, since his strength lies in putting Shy Guys between you and him. Shadow Mario's Shadow Balls can turn this army against its commander. The next and final boss is Goomboss. Yoshi island: From the begin When yoshi enter the forest he encounter the General guy. He is a powerful general of Morton sr. When you enter his stage 1-2 he will be the first boss to be encountered . Yoshi island: From the beginning General guy in yoshi island: From the beginning will be the first boss. He will be first be in Yoshi's forest, where he tells his plans to the shy guys. But Yoshi spyed him. Later he fought agianst yoshi but was defeated. Super Mario Anime (working title) General Guy will have a major role in Super Mario Anime (working title) in the episodes What? It's the Shy Guy Army! and Uh-oh! General Guy Strikes Again. Gallery General Guy New.png|General Guy, as he appears in Mario Party Wii U. By DohIMissed. Trivia *In Super Mario 64 DS 2, King Guy is shown to be the leader of the Shy Guys. Category:Characters Category:Shy Guys Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Pathverse Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Goomsday Category:Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning